


De día y de noche

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash Week 2019, Day 6, M/M, Roommates, Tumblr: Birdflash Network's DickWally Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Compartir piso tiene sus pros y sus contras, puede haber pros en apenas coincidir con quien lo compartes pero el contra esta en apenas verlo.





	De día y de noche

Tenían diferentes horarios debido a sus respectivos estilos de vida, lo que hacia que rara vez coincidieran en el piso que compartían. Pero el destino es bastante caprichoso.

Dick tenia turnos nocturnos casi todas las noches en el cuerpo de policía, cuando llegaba a casa se tomaba algo que podía calificar como cena mientras su compañero de piso se preparaba un desayuno que valdría para al menos dos personas.

Prácticamente dos tercios de la nevera eran del pelirrojo que estaba preparándose el doctorado levantándose casi con el sol para pasarse casi todas las horas diurnas o en el laboratorio donde hacía las practicas o en la biblioteca enfrascado en su tesis.

En conclusión la convivencia era casi inexistente. Notas sobre compras, facturas, y poco mas. Las pocas veces que ambos coincidan en su tiempo libre lo dedicaban a conocer mejor a la persona con la que compartían espacio, aunque las necesidades respectivas de horas de sueño lo limitaran a comentar que tal les había ido mientras veían algo en la tele.

Así era como se encontraban ahora, con Dick cerca de quedarse dormido sin casi prestar atención a la película y Wally alternando esta mientras miraba sus notas. Apenas era medio día del domingo, cualquier otra persona de su edad hubiera aprovechado para salir disfrutar del buen día pero ambos jóvenes apenas tenían ganas de hacer algo que no fuera deleitarse de la comodidad de su sofá.

Quizás no fuera lo mas emocionante, pero para ambos era lo ideal. La extraña ocasión de poder interactuar el uno con el otro, fortaleciendo la confianza y familiaridad que ya tenían gracias a las notas.

Muchos dirían que seria imposible. Otros estarían maravillados.

Pero la atracción y el romance nació entre ellos a pesar de que ninguno se atreviera a hacer nada por miedo a arruinar su actual relación, bebiendo de las pocas interacciones físicas como ellas y anhelando las notas que se iban a encontrar al día o a la noche siguiente.

No era lo ideal, pero para ellos dos era perfecto.


End file.
